


第二案（瞳耀*巍澜，案件向，一发完）

by corgi26



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 巍澜, 瞳耀 - Fandom, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian - priest
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	第二案（瞳耀*巍澜，案件向，一发完）

一

一股疾风卷带，白色的Spyker C8在诚治大学校门口稳稳停下。  
“我走了。”展耀打着哈欠去拉车门，发现纹丝不动。  
他转过头，白羽瞳双手抱臂，正挑眉看他：“我这忙乎了一个早上，就没点奖励？”  
白羽瞳说这话倒真是一点不亏心。  
一周难得一天的早课，展博士根本爬不起来，每回都得是白羽瞳又哄又抱才能把他从被窝里拉出来。  
牙膏挤好，衣服备好，还不时得帮着给睡意恹恹的懒猫刮个胡子打理个头发，至于这早餐自然是早就备好了，遇着展博士叫困意折磨得闹脾气时，白组长还得亲自上手喂。  
最后，还有超跑座驾亲自送达服务。  
这么一整套伺候下来，也确实够辛苦的。  
展耀的脸热了起来，自己也觉得有些不好意思，于是色厉内荏地瞪着白羽瞳，那意思，你要怎么样？  
白羽瞳不怀好意的眼神在展耀全身上下转了一圈，最后努了努自己的嘴，亲我一口就放你下去。  
展耀眉头一皱，眼珠子瞪得更圆了，流氓！  
流氓？白羽瞳的身体压了过去，大爷就让你看看什么叫真正的流氓。  
车里的两人正上演恶霸欺男呢，忽听一阵警笛由远及近，后面跟着的是重案组的车号。  
展耀一个分神，嘴上就叫白羽瞳咬了一口，他忿忿将人一推：“不过去看看？”  
白羽瞳摇了摇头，抬手把车门锁给他解了：“这风头，该留的还是得给人重案组留上一些。”  
“不错，小白你终于成长了。”展耀欣慰的表情跟长辈看小孩似的，还趁白羽瞳没注意，伸手在他脸上掐了一把，这才眼疾手快地蹿下了车。

 

二

SCI的第二封邀请信，直接发到了赵云澜这儿。  
他看了眼发件人，白羽瞳，意外却也没那么意外。  
忆起那小子上次分别时仍是有些不服气的表情，赵云澜忍不住颇有兴味地啧啧两声。  
他手指在桌上敲打几下，手机就响了，果然是展耀。  
展博士温柔有礼的声音顺着电波传了过来：“赵处长，这个案子有些特殊疑点，可能需要你和沈教授帮忙判断一下。”  
“好说好说。”赵云澜在这头答应得相当爽快，“上次的海鲜大餐，我和沈巍可都还没吃够呢。”

 

三

案子乍看之下就是场实验意外。  
生物系的教授死在了实验室，脸上叫从超速离心机里飞脱而出的转子穿刺出了个血肉模糊的窟窿，当场死亡。  
事发时，现场除了那台失控的离心机，并没有其他人。  
重案组的大部分成员倾向于意外事故，只除了组长艾虎，于是他带着一肚子疑问和卷宗来到了SCI。  
“我们在现场发现了另外一个人的痕迹，根据痕迹检测找到了案发前同样在实验室的女人，她是受害人带的女博士。”艾虎将卷宗递给白羽瞳，“据这个女博士自己说，当晚十二点多左右，她独自在实验室用离心机进行补充实验，她的导师突然出现，两人对于实验方向一直有些不同意见，当晚也发生了语言上的争执，然后她处于愤怒在未结束实验的情况下，提前离开了实验室，之后的事她就一点也不知道了。”  
白羽瞳听着艾虎的描述，同时将卷宗快速看下来。  
从表面证据来看，这个女博士的嫌弃确实不大：  
一，她住的是学校提供的二人间宿舍，当晚她的室友证实了她的回寝时间，在法医提供的受害人死亡时间之前，基本不具备作案时间；  
二，经她的室友及宿舍楼里其他学生证实，她回寝时并没有更换过当日所穿的衣物，而她的衣物上没有任何受害人的血迹，这与受害人现场呈现的血液喷射痕迹并不匹配；  
三，超速离心机作为大型精密仪器，体积大且笨重，在没有专业知识和技术的情况下根本无法轻易拆卸，虽然偶有爆管等事故，但转子飞脱而出的概率相当小，也不是一个人能够轻易操控的。  
可现场除了受害人和他的女博士，并没有第三人在场的证据。

“实验楼的监控是坏的？”展耀从白羽瞳的手上接过卷宗，一目十行地看了下来，据他所知，城治大学向来注重学校硬件配备，只不过每个院系的监控设备等辅助设施都是采取独立招标。  
“坏了有一年多了，据他们系主任说是招投标程序还没走完。”艾虎解释道，“对了，受害人生前就是这个招标项目的负责人。”  
展耀皱着眉头继续往下看，离心机月前刚经过定期检查，没发现任何异常，怎么会突然就失控了？  
“你觉得这不是意外？”白羽瞳和展耀交换了一个眼神，看向艾虎。  
艾虎神色严肃地摇了摇头：“疑点太多，离心机上没有任何人为拆卸痕迹，而且据原厂技术人员介绍，这种机器在稳定运转时基本不可能出现突然飞脱的机械故障，可惜我请鉴证科仔细检查了很多遍，都无法证明案发当晚现场还有第三个人的存在。”  
如果不是人呢？  
白羽瞳心下突地一动，又赶紧甩了甩头，都是那个神神叨叨的赵云澜闹的，让他都跟着疑神疑鬼了！  
“猫儿，你怎么看？”白羽瞳转头看向一旁蹙眉思考的展耀。  
“我觉得当务之急，是得和这个女博士谈一谈。”

 

四

鉴于之前打过的那次颇为愉快的交道，赵云澜这回连障眼法都懒得费心弄，直接拉着沈巍在接到展耀电话十分钟后出现在了他和白羽瞳的面前。  
当然，又一次亲眼看见两人，特别是那个白羽瞳脸上露出震惊的表情，才是他赵处长的目的。  
瞧那睁得圆滚滚的眼珠子，果然像一只备受惊吓的小老鼠，白老鼠这个名字还真没叫错，这小家伙果然还是那么有趣，不枉他特意逗上一逗。  
白羽瞳大概是从赵云澜的脸上读出了揶揄，他很是不爽地整肃了一下表情，索性不再去看赵云澜，将目光转向了一旁沉稳依旧的沈巍：“又要麻烦沈教授了。”  
沈巍飞快看了赵云澜一眼，示意他别玩得太过火，然后颇为有礼地冲白羽瞳和展耀微微一笑：“两位太客气了。”  
赵云澜在旁边装模作样地清了清喉咙：“还请白队长介绍介绍案情吧。”

白羽瞳从重案组那里接下案子，第一时间给各人安排了任务，随后便带着展耀直接去宿舍找上了那个女博士。  
“让我来猜猜，这两人怕是关系不一般吧。”赵云澜打开矿泉水瓶喝了几口，又相当自然地将瓶子转手递到了沈巍手里，“毕竟没有哪一个教授会随随便便大半夜地跑去实验室，只为了和女学生单独交流实验问题。”  
展耀轻点了下头，他和白羽瞳正是基于这个常识性预判有了初步怀疑，才在与女博士的交谈中暗藏话头，最终问出了两人的真实关系。  
“受害人当了她两年的导师，从一开始就多方暗示她可以走些捷径。她开始并没有答应，结果就受到了对方来自学术实验多方的刁难，最近一年她的实验彻底走入死胡同，才答应了受害人当他的地下情人。”  
赵云澜嗤笑一声，递给沈巍一个眼神，这教授和叫兽，果然是不一样。  
这接下来的故事，遵循了狗血剧一贯的套路。  
女博士怀上了受害人的孩子，出事那天的白天刚跟受害人发生过口角，她威胁受害人，如果不尽快离婚，就要把这件事说出去。但是她并没有想到，受害人会在大半夜追到实验室来。  
“她说那晚两人在实验室大吵了一架，她就先离开了。”展耀接过白羽瞳递过来的水，喝了一口，“根据她的微表情和肢体语言，她说的应该是实话。”  
赵云澜了然一笑，复又看向两人：“不过能让白组长主动联系我，恐怕事情还不止这么简单吧。”

白羽瞳扫他一眼，强行忽略他话中的玩味：“我一直觉得监控的事情有些奇怪。”  
这便是白羽瞳一向让人又感叹又羡慕的野兽直觉。  
他直觉监控设备的毁坏、冗长的招投标进度还有受害人的特殊身份之间有着某种联系，便让蒋翎详细查了查，果然发现了些隐秘的牵连。  
生物系的这个实验室一年多前也发生了一次意外，死的是一个博一的男学生，也是受害人带的博士。这个男博士有先天性心脏病，出事当晚他和两个师兄弟一块呆在实验室通宵，结果趴在桌上睡过去了，这一睡就没再醒来，最终鉴定的死因是劳累过度引发的心力衰竭。  
此事发生后不久，实验楼的监控设备就坏了，从而开始了漫长的招投标程序，可是每到关键节点就会冒出举报或其他事端，这定标的事就被以受害人为首的招投标评审委员会一拖再拖，一直拖到了现在。  
说到这，白羽瞳咳嗽一声，给展耀递了个眼神，示意由他继续往下说。  
这人的性子，有时候还真是犟得可以。  
展耀心里又是好笑又是无奈，倒也继续说了下去：“我们派人多方了解了一下那起意外的相关情况，发现生物系的很多学生私下里都觉得是受害人逼死了那个男学生。”  
展耀话说得隐晦，但同为大学教授的沈巍却是稍一思索便明白了其中的深意。

有时候逼死一个人，未必要用武力。  
教授居于学生之上，拥有着把控学生命运的无上权力，一旦放任私欲驱使手中的权力，那种长年累月的重重压迫，渗进学生的生活学习各处，真的会沉重得将人逼入绝境。  
沈巍久居高校，虽然他从不曾这么做，但也耳闻目睹不少，更多的时候只能是爱莫能助地无奈。  
“有人在私下里传，说这个男生一直被迫帮受害人跑腿做家务，还要接送他的小孩上下课，白天的时间全用来处理受害人的生活琐事，只有晚上才有时间熬夜做实验。”  
赵云澜冷冷一笑，这人分明就是累死的。  
“还有一件事。”展耀的话音一顿，“根据我们的调查，受害人在那次意外之后，曾经花高价请过一个大师。”  
大师？  
赵云澜大笑一声，从座位上站了起来：“走吧，去现场看看。”

 

五

生物系的实验楼是后来新建的，坐北朝南，通风敞亮，是个风水奇佳的地方。  
按说这样的地方本不易生阴灵暗祟，除非是被人有意困住了。  
四人走入楼内，顺着楼梯来到了二楼，此时正逢秋阳午后，各个实验室均能看到不少学生，大多趴在桌上享受着午后小憩，很是安宁。  
赵云澜低头看了眼明鉴，那表面上染了抹算不上重的红，随着他们往前的脚步慢慢深暗了起来。  
他和身旁的沈巍对看一眼，均是心下有数。  
四人渐渐分作两排，赵云澜和沈巍走在前面，白羽瞳和展耀走在后面。  
趁着无人注意，白羽瞳轻轻碰了碰展耀的手，低声道：“别害怕，跟紧我。”  
“谁害怕。”展耀瞪他一眼，倒是没有拒绝那个暖乎乎的手心。

走廊的尽头便是那个实验室，实验室门口依然牵着警方隔离线，当然，里面尚未完全清除的血迹也让所有的好奇心望而却步。  
几人刚在门口站定便感觉一股阴冷之气从里面直扑上来，让人在午后的暖融里生生打出了寒颤。  
赵云澜自口袋中拿出一张符纸，倒还不忘转头冲白羽瞳眨眨眼：“白组长，我上次送你的那把枪随身带着吗？”  
白羽瞳被问了个措手不及，有些尴尬地勾了勾唇角，他不想承认自己其实从上次那个案子之后，还真的就随身带着那把枪，他虽然不太清楚那把枪里的子弹是什么来头，但也明白，如果真的非得对付那些说不上来是什么的什么时，应该多半是能派得上用场的。  
他下意识活动了一下脚踝，那是他藏枪的位置。  
“放心，今天应该是用不上的。”赵云澜一句话噎死了白羽瞳，这才慈祥地转向忍笑的展耀，冲他扬了扬手里的符纸，“上次那些符我是喝醉酒画的，有点不够规整，这次这些质量更好，我待会送你一点，千万别跟我客气。”  
展耀今天出门前特意把上次小骨架留在他口袋里的符都拿了出来，想着多半能用上，却原来都是残次品，如此说来，上次他用的时候没能完全制住那团冤魂，莫非也是因为这个“不够规整”？他脑子里一琢磨，看向赵云澜的眼神就越发难言了。  
眼看着原本严肃的氛围叫赵云澜这么一下尽数打散，沈巍不得不开口道：“云澜。”  
赵云澜当然最听自家沈教授的，登时一整神色道：“这就进去，这就进去。”

 

六

房内的光线算不上昏暗，却于穿过窗户照入房间的层叠光影中附生出一股沁入肌理的寒意，如同三伏天里身处隆冬，加上地上桌面各处残留的喷射血迹，还有那台沉默的离心机，让人只觉得诡异。  
沈巍示意白羽瞳和展耀把窗帘拉上，然后他自己关上了门，缓行几步在某处站定，把白羽瞳和展耀回护在了身后。  
赵云澜静待三人站好，方才拿着手中那张符纸走到了房间正中央。  
厚实的窗帘隔绝了一切光线，屋里一片漆黑，只听得到几人的呼吸。  
然后，自黑暗中突现一团火，是赵云澜手中的符纸自己燃烧了起来。  
那火不大却极亮，生出丝缕烟气往四面散开，不多时将房内各处勾勒出虚影，让白羽瞳和展耀在朦胧微光中看出了房间的依稀各处。  
赵云澜此时转身朝向一角，沉声道：“出来吧。”  
他话音刚落，那角落便缓缓显出一个虚白描边的人形轮廓，那轮廓的五官很快清晰起来，俨然是白羽瞳和展耀曾经在照片上见过的青年。

青年的面目与生前并无多大区别，就是脸色极为苍白，不带一丝血气。他本是垂着头，此时将头抬起来冷淡扫过四人，又将头半低了下去，轻轻道：“我一开始没想要报复他。”  
忽然离世，纵然舍不下阳间许多，于他却也是一种解脱，毕竟他一路走来，肩上的负压已叫他喘不过气来，不知还能再撑上多久。  
但那人却还不放过他，在他想要往地下去时，请了什么高人做法生生将他困在了这一方小小的实验室。  
赵云澜叹了口气，看了眼沈巍，这半吊子的大师真是要不得。  
要按那个教授的本意，定是希望他这个学生能早日喝上孟婆汤忘了过往恩怨，别来找他算账，却不想阴差阳错，弄了个恰恰相反。  
“他弄坏摄像头，无非是怕叫人发现他请人做法，堂堂分子生物学著名教授，竟然还信这些。”青年冷哼一声，“后来他便会定期给我烧点纸钱求个心安。”  
就是为了这份心安，才特意拖延监控项目的流程。  
“那天晚上我师妹哭着先离开了这里，教授他一个人在屋里走来走去，口中不停说着他那些升官前途的事，我本不想理他，可不知怎的越听越有些控制不住，正好他们两个都忘了去关离心机，我就......”  
后面的话青年没有说完，四人却是都明白了。

眼前的青年心性寡淡，经历也颇值得同情，却终是害了人命。  
“我知道自己要面对的是什么，没有关系。”青年淡淡道，复又抬起头看向了赵云澜，“只是......能不能让我再看一眼我爸妈，我很想他们。”  
赵云澜敛目不语，转头看向沈巍，似乎是打算让他来决断，毕竟这明面上，地府还是得斩魂使说了算，而昆仑君当然愿意听自家斩魂使的。  
“好，我们带你去。”沈巍如此说着，将手一抬，那抹莹白幽魂就如一道光飞入了沈巍的袖中。  
赵云澜几步走到窗边，将窗帘大力拉开，阳光瞬时倾泻入室，这房间终于重新亮了起来，似乎也没有那么冷了。  
白羽瞳皱着眉头不知在想些什么，赵云澜自然知道他的郁闷，却也不直接点破，只拍了拍他的肩膀，真诚道：“白组长，谢谢你和展博士。”  
白羽瞳略带不解地挑起眉毛，就听赵云澜继续说：“我们特调处办案和你们SCI其实也没什么不同，都讲究个是非曲直论因行果，最多就是个属性差异。”这人和非人，能叫属性差异？“你们SCI把案件的一切都查了个清清楚楚，真是替我们省了好多事。”  
白羽瞳自然听出了赵云澜话里的安抚之意，他抛去心底那些勿论唯物的复杂情绪，倒愿意承这个情，遂将赵云澜的肩膀也是一拍：“都是自己人，客气什么。”  
白羽瞳的力气那是健身房实打实练出来的，差点没把赵云澜打趴下，他不动神色地忍着肩上的重击，强挤出了一个笑容：“白组长和展博士有空一定也要来我们龙城好好玩一玩！”  
在赵云澜的背后，沈巍的手悄悄伸了过来，轻托住了他的背。

 

七

展耀擦着头发从浴室出来，发现白羽瞳躺在沙发上，皱着眉头，又陷入了沉思。  
他悄悄走过去，趁着这人难得放松了警惕，猛地一扑，整个人扑到了白羽瞳的身上。  
白羽瞳猛地回过神，赶紧把人接住，环着展耀的腰往自己的胸前托了托，无奈道：“怎么又不把头发吹干？”  
“等你给我吹啊。”展耀答得理所当然，将满头湿发往白羽瞳胸前的睡衣上一贴，来回蹭了好几下，才有些得意道，“看，这不就擦干了，都不用吹！”  
“展小猫！”白羽瞳没好气地瞪他一眼，抬手往他屁股上打了一下，“你又胡闹什么。”  
展耀难得没有生气，反倒笑吟吟地在白羽瞳的身上坐了起来，翘着下巴看他：“我才没有胡闹，我可知道你在想什么？”  
“噢？”白羽瞳笑着看向身上的爱人，双手顺着展耀浴袍的缝隙摸上了他光裸的大腿，“那你说说看，我在想什么？”  
展耀将白羽瞳快摸上自己屁股的手抓了出来，压在他的胸口，语气笃定：“你在想，我们用科学推理辛辛苦苦查的案子，最后还得靠那些非常手段破案。”说着他用自己的额头轻撞了一下白羽瞳的，“你在郁闷。”  
白羽瞳叹了口气，抬手捏上了展耀尖尖的下巴：“我是有些郁闷没错，怎么你看起来倒是一点也不介意？我记得图西那次你都差点崩溃了。”  
展耀由着白羽瞳那只手从自己的下巴往下摸到了脖颈，直直看进他的眼睛：“小白，你记得上次那个案件你是怎么对我说的吗？”见白羽瞳面带疑惑，展耀轻轻一笑，“你说‘暂时放下那些想不通的，我们从最基本的事实开始’，小白，我觉得不管是采取什么方式，又或者对象是谁，我们的目的从来都只有一个，查清事实的真相，无论这个真相是在这人间还是那地下。”  
白羽瞳双目微震，深看向身上的爱人，心口掩不住的热涌，只觉得眼前的展小猫美得不可方物，由身至魂地叫他心动，心里那些盘错压抑的情绪忽地就松了。  
白羽瞳唇角斜勾，笑得别具诱惑：“那展大博士你不妨再猜猜，我现在想干什么？”  
“你现在啊……”展耀抓着白羽瞳的手放到嘴边，伸出舌头舔了一下他的食指，“想干我。”

心爱的人一脸挑衅地说出“干我”，是个男人那就必须忍不住！  
白羽瞳当然是个货真价实的男人，于是他大手一挥，将展耀本就松松垮垮的浴袍一扯，搂着那光裸细腰一口咬住了展耀胸前微硬的乳珠。  
展耀没料到白羽瞳能这么性急，他的本意是想替白羽瞳纾解心结，他看出了这人白天里的烦闷，想用自己的方式让他放松一些，却没想到这一下子放松过了火，唤醒了一头猛兽。  
展耀赤裸的上身暴露在空气中，禁不住颤动一下，可怜他还没来得及感受那份秋日晚凉，作乱的大手就在他的全身各处不住抚摸揉弄，引出一身的热。  
“小白，“展耀喘着气，可怜兮兮地推了推他的肩膀，当然是没有推动，“我们去房间好不好？”  
“等不及了。”白羽瞳连头也不抬，将一边的乳珠咬出水润红肿的色泽，又转而攻击起另一边。  
展耀在情事上本就不如白羽瞳放得开，此时彻底陷入白羽瞳的情欲陷阱，全身上下都叫这人拿住把玩，只懂从口中发出猫一般的呻吟呜咽，勾得白羽瞳越发心痒难耐。  
胸口的舔咬带来过电的快感一次次划过身体，展耀随着白羽瞳的动作不停抖动，情迷间完全没意识到，白羽瞳已然将他的浴袍彻底脱下丢在了地上，短短时间，两人已是坦诚相见。

展耀的胸口叫白羽瞳灵巧的唇齿咬住撕扯，又痛又痒地让他狂摆着挣扎，又忍不住把胸脯往那口中挺得更深。  
他的下身也叫白羽瞳执在手中，上下来回地捏揉套弄，时而快得让他以为自己下一秒就要释放，又被掐着茎体强行按下欲望，偏那人还用指甲在他的马眼沟壑来回挑弄，一下下逼得他发疯，只想大声叫出来。  
沉迷间，展耀忽觉身后一凉，他旋即明白过来，这人在沙发缝里都放了那些东西！  
面对展小猫的眼神谴责，白羽瞳一脸的理所当然，不仅是沙发夹缝，电视剧柜、浴室、阳台还有厨房，他在各处都已经悉心备下了，就等着诸如此刻的不时之需呢，不过这话，他可不敢跟展小猫说。  
白羽瞳的手指异常灵活，在展耀温暖发热的甬道里弓了起来，指尖轻刮过敏感内壁，引出不得满足的空虚骚痒，展耀忍不住随着那手指的进出起落身体，不多时就顺畅地吞入了几根手指。  
白羽瞳三指成团，往展耀后穴里捅得卖力，稍长的中指在洞中左右摩挲，终于在划过某一处时，成功地让展耀腰力一泄，趴倒在了他的身上。  
他找对了地方，赶紧对准那处连刺几下，直刺得展耀在他胸前化成了水，口中惊叫连连，才将手指撤了出来，换上了自己早已昂扬挺立的阴茎。

白羽瞳一手环住展耀的腰，在他耳边低声轻哄着爱语，另一只手则扶着自己的茎身，引导着龟头在那泛红的穴口处来回摩擦，不时将头部浅浅探进去，感受着湿热的爽意。  
展耀被白羽瞳这一番戏耍弄得浑身发软，狠狠咬牙瞪他，只换来白羽瞳一脸的无辜。  
“猫儿，宝贝，你不说，我可不敢。”  
还有你这死老鼠不敢的？！  
展耀低头在白羽瞳的胸口用力一咬，留下个浅红牙印，然后恨恨道：“你到底进不进来！”  
下一秒，粗大的硬挺就直冲甬道闯了进来，一插到底。  
被瞬间填满的感觉真实得近乎恐怖，展耀大张着嘴却发不出一点声音，没一会，他的唇就叫白羽瞳含着热吻起来。  
白羽瞳叫甬道热意湿软的舒爽激得头冒青筋，却是死撑着动也不动，只将一肚子欲火尽数发泄在了唇舌间，死勾着展耀的舌头往嘴里又吸又咬。  
直到他感觉展耀的腰身主动轻摆了起来，才挺动下身开始了冲撞。

冲撞初时极慢，像是碾磨而过，每次都准准擦着展耀体内销魂蚀骨的那一处，可又不让他满足。  
展耀叫白羽瞳的隔靴搔痒逼得难受，索性不再顾忌，自动自发地迎着他上挺的频率前后摆动起腰身。  
两人渐渐汇成一道频率，白羽瞳耳边听得爱人粘腻缠绵的鼻息呻吟，终于不再忍耐，将展耀细瘦的腰肢一掐，开始了大开大合的猛撞。  
白羽瞳本就腰力强健，此时他尽了兴地挺动，频率之高、力度之大叫展耀似是受不住地高亢连连，不多时就彻底没了迎合的力气，只紧闭双目随着那狂击猛撞一下接着一下地颠着身子，口中的声音没一会已经完全地沙哑了。  
白羽瞳撞击一阵，便放慢速度将虬龙在甬道中划转一圈，粗大的脉动划擦过每一处柔嫩的褶皱，直叫展耀欲火焚身地无助。  
他死命用牙咬住白羽瞳硬邦邦的肩膀，抵抗体内一波又一波无可宣泄的热浪。  
白羽瞳被他不自觉绞紧的后穴含得舒服，索性拼了命地往那更深处狂捅死干，直操干得展耀将身体全然打开，毫无保留地发出放浪至极的尖叫。  
一阵濒死痉挛中，白羽瞳紧抱住身上失神猛颤的爱人，将灼热的精华一波波射在了他的体内。


End file.
